


To Mend A Heart

by DarkCorgi



Series: To Heal a Soul [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Self-Harm, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-16
Updated: 2005-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCorgi/pseuds/DarkCorgi
Summary: Severus and Harry have a few stumbling blocks in order to heal the younger man.  Some HBP Spoilers and mention of drug use. Sequel to 'To Heal a Soul'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K.Rowling. I receive no money for this. I'm just playing because she writes too slowly.

Note: Part of the Dusk Til Dawn Harry Potter/Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest Wave 9 at www.kardasi.com. 

A/N: This story is a sequel to 'To Heal A Soul' which is archived with the 7th wave stories and at www.hpfandom.net. The story is still pre-slash and deals with drug abuse issues. Also there are HBP Spoilers inside, though they aren't in the same context that J.K. used them.

Beta: Thanks to Allexadrya and Ataraxis for bailing me out at the last minute.

 

Nothing felt as right as holding Harry in my arms did. We talked for hours after I brought him down from the Astronomy Tower. I was so focused on him I didn't notice the intrusion of the house-elves that brought us tea and sandwiches and kept the fire lit. It was a good thing that the war was over; a lapse such as that would have resulted in my death. Harry filled in the details of his earlier years and while I knew that it wasn't the greatest experience living with those Muggles, I just hadn't realized how much they neglected him. Albus' maddening luck had apparently held true after his decision to place the boy with his mother's sister. It would have been too easy for Harry to hate in that environment and the wizarding world would have found a second Dark Lord on their hands. 

 

In return, I told him of my own less than appealing childhood. I spoke of my mother and her poor choices. I told him how she had used a love potion to snag the man who would be my father and how, though Tobias Snape hated her for what she had done when her conscience kicked in and forced her to stop feeding him the potion, my father stuck around because he refused to leave his son fatherless. I told Harry about my Grandfather, who though disappointed by his daughter's actions, hadn't minded the addition of a Muggle to the family as much as his son had. I told him how my father died and after the death of my Grandfather how my Uncle cast my mother out, denying her the funds that Grandfather had set aside to help us. I saw the glimmer of remembrance in his eyes as I described the scene he once saw in my memories.

 

He told me of the time his relatives barred his window and locked him in his room because of a house-elf. He explained how lonely he'd become during his seventh year as his two friends became closer and shut him out of their lives unintentionally. It confused me a bit since I remember seeing him and Ms. Weasley together during his sixth year, but I didn't say a word about it. I in turn told him about the first time his father and friends tortured me and the pain I felt when my mother disappeared before my eleventh birthday. I told him about living with my Uncle -- who forced me to pretend I was a pure blood -- refused to spend money on anything new for me, forcing me to buy second hands books or use my mother's, and how the bastard forced me into Slytherin with threats.

 

I saw a lot of understanding in Harry's eyes and I marveled at some of the similarities of our childhoods. Eventually the sweats and shaking of withdrawal ebbed and Harry started to droop with weariness. When he tried to get up to leave I swept him into my arms and carried him to my bed. Now that I've let him into my life, I wasn't keen on letting him out of my sight. I handed him one of my night shirts, which he took with a tired smirk. I sensed another tale waiting in the wings, but didn't pursue it. It was late and we were both emotionally drained. I didn't think we'd be awake enough for teaching in the morning and then remembered that it was Saturday. Thank heavens for small miracles. Once changed and beneath the covers, I gathered Harry into my arms. Unconsciously my hands ran soothing patterns along his back as he gingerly laid his head against my chest. When I felt Harry drift off into sleep, I allowed myself to join him in slumber.

 

I don't know how long I slept, but it was one of the most peaceful sleeps I've had in decades. Not one nightmare plagued me and I awoke to the pleasing warmth of Harry pressed against my side. Unfortunately, once my awareness of my surroundings sharpened, I felt an uncomfortable weight on my chest and with it was a piercing gaze I was all too familiar with. I cracked open an eye and saw Fawkes peering at me. I didn't bother to muffle the groan of annoyance at the sight of the overstuffed chicken.

 

 **"It's about time! I've been waiting for hours."** Fawkes' voice echoed inside my head.

 

"I've had a long night you bloody bird. What the hell do you want?"

 

**"Albus has called a staff meeting and it's in an hour. He expects you there, but not Harry."**

 

"Why the hell not?" I hissed at the bird. I didn't expect the old man to pull something like this. Why the hell would he do something like this?

 

**"I think you know why he's shunning Harry. I hope that the rest of the staff do not back him in this."**

 

"I know Minerva won't, but I can't speak for the rest," I spoke softly and realized that Harry was very stiff beside me. I looked down to see a very devastated Harry looking back up at me. Obviously Fawkes couldn't block Harry from hearing what he had to say.

 

"I think I'll head back up to my office. I have papers to mark." Harry said quietly and I could see that what ever the disagreement between him and the Headmaster was, it had broken the younger man's heart.

 

"I'll be there as soon as I am finished. Don't do anything stupid." I admonished and received a wan smile in return.

 

"I don't have anything left, remember? I haven't a clue as to where in London to find the stuff anyway." 

 

"If you're under enough stress and the craving gets too much for you, you'll definitely take the chance and search for it." I told him in an understanding tone.

 

"Perhaps. I don't know, but you'll be late if you don't hurry." Harry said quietly once more, while changing into yesterday's clothes.

 

I quickly changed into a fresh set of robes and used a quick cleansing charm to remove the remains of yesterday from my skin. Harry didn't bother and quickly made his way to my door. Before he could escape into the corridor, I reached out and pulled him close in order to whisper in his ear.

 

"Just remember that you are mine and I'm never going to let you out of my sight again." I growled softly into his ear before turning him to face me and capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

 

Harry couldn't find any words to say in reply as he stared at me, flushed and panting heavily once I released him. There was a light in his eyes that none of us had seen since his return and I was pleased to see it. It proved to me that we'd beat his addiction and make up for the time I foolishly squandered in my fear. Harry smiled brightly at me and turned to leave. I followed closely on his heels and together we walked up the first few flights of stairs until we reached the floor his rooms and office was located on. He pressed a chaste kiss to my lips and strode away, occasionally looking over his shoulder at me. I stood there until I saw him disappear into his office with a wave of farewell before making my way up another flight to the staff lounge where our meetings were always held. 

 

I was the last to arrive and I could see that Minerva was agitated, while the rest of the staff was puzzled. I was sure they noted Harry's absence, especially since there was only one unoccupied chair left. I couldn't believe Albus was doing this. It was very unlike him. The Headmaster was always known for giving people second chances. Why wasn't he giving Harry one?

 

"Thank you all for coming." Albus said in a weary voice. "First, I would like to discuss you, Severus. I want you to go to St. Mungo's for evaluation. I am not doing well, as you know, and you are the only one, other than Minerva, that knows the administrative part of running the school. Filius and Pomona have both stated that they do not wish to be Minerva's deputy when she takes the school over and both agree that you would do a fine job. I want to find out what has been causing those attacks you've been suffering from." The rest of the staff agreed, except Minerva who had a knowing look on her face.

 

"I don't believe that's necessary, Albus. I know what was causing them and it's been dealt with." I told the crowd and received several sighs of relief, which surprised the hell out of me. I've never been remotely civil to my colleagues and never refrained from letting them know how annoying I found them. To think they were really worried about me was an eye opening revelation. 

 

"Are you sure, Severus?" Poppy asked, while eyeing me as if I were lying to her, which I admit I have done in the past to escape her clutches.

 

"I'm positive."

 

Poppy eyed me suspiciously once again and she looked ready to say more, but Albus interrupted her before she could start.

 

"If you are sure you are not going to suffer any more of those attacks then I would like you to start taking up some of the Deputy's tasks, but if I find you have had another attack I am sending you to St. Mungo's under a full body bind." Albus told me with a serious glint in his eyes. "Now that that is dealt with, it is time to discuss my other concern. Mr. Potter."

 

"Why would we need to be concerned about, Harry? I mean other than his illness, that is." Filius spoke up immediately with a puzzled frown.

 

"He is not a proper role model for our students. He must go. I haven't a clue as to what Fawkes was thinking in bringing him here." Albus said sternly, causing all kinds of chaos amongst the staff, especially Minerva.

 

"Now Albus, he's defeated a Dark Lord. How could he not be a role model?" Pomona and Hooch shouted at the same time.

 

"Besides, as Filius mentioned, he's ill. It wouldn't be right to cast him out." Vector charged into the fray.

 

"He is not ill!" Albus snapped and silenced the room with his uncharacteristic display of anger. "He has been abusing Muggle drugs and I do not want that type of behavior in this school!"

 

I watched silently as the rest of the staff mulled over Albus' declaration and I could see them each come to their own conclusion. I sat back to watch the battle lines be drawn.

 

"Really, Albus, he needs help, not condemnation," Filius stated firmly, receiving nods from all the rest of the staff.

 

"I will not have that selfish little monster teaching such appalling behavior to our students. He has to go." Albus roared and I chose to add my knuts worth to the discussion.

 

"Perhaps, Albus, you should be the one going to St. Mungo's. You are behaving quite outrageously. You've given me a second chance despite the things I've done, why won't you do the same for Potter?"

 

"Really, Albus, you're behaving like a child." Minerva added. "You've given second chances to other people for far more serious infractions."

 

"Besides, Harry wouldn't use them in front of the children; he's not like that." Filius said calmly, while Albus struggled with his temper.

 

"What if the children see him?" Albus asked. "He's been reckless before."

 

"Fawkes destroyed what he had left before he came to Hogwarts. If you don't trust Harry, trust your Phoenix. He's never been wrong before." Minerva demanded of her long time friend.

 

"He needs to be around people who care about him enough to help him break his addiction. We'd be doing more harm to him by sending him away." Poppy added to Minerva's argument, causing me to nod in agreement.

 

"Let him enter a program at St. Mungo's or a Muggle hospital." Albus said stubbornly and I decided to play the trump card that I had been mulling over since I left my quarters.

 

"Albus, if you send him away, you'll need to find yourself another Potions Master." I said into the silent room.

 

"Severus, why on earth are you behaving like this? You've never cared for the boy." Albus said in confusion.

 

"He's my soul mate, Albus and if he goes, so do I." 

 

"How long have you known? It's been two months since he's been in the building." Poppy asked while giving me her usual critical eye.

 

"I've known since the day I first set eyes on him."

 

"Severus, how could you wait so long and allow him to get this way?" Minerva asked me with a curious mingling of triumph and reproach in her eyes.

 

"I misinterpreted the reason for our bond and wasn't too happy with the conclusions I had drawn." I told her in a low voice. "Let me rephrase it so Albus can understand. I was being SELFISH." 

 

I turned and stormed towards the door without waiting for a reply. I stopped and turned back to Albus before leaving the room.

 

"I suggest you get your act together, Albus. You've already noted how poorly your health is and I think that you'd best mend whatever bridges you've burned with Harry before it's too late. You've done more damage to him than you can imagine." 

 

With that, I left the room and made my way to Harry's office. When I got there, I saw a freshly showered young man studiously working his way through a huge pile of parchments. Fawkes sat on his desk trilling softly and I noticed how his hands were shaking. I gently took the quill from him and pulled him to his feet. We retreated into his rooms and I was surprised at how barren they were. All I saw was a photo album, his broom, and the invisibility cloak that that had driven me nuts during his school years. Harry noticed my expression and offered an explanation.

 

"I didn't want to drain my Gringotts account, so I pawned off everything I could unload, everything that wouldn't expose the Wizarding world. I worked odd jobs and the money that didn't pay my rent went towards the drugs."

 

"You still have money in your trust account?" I asked in disbelief.

 

"Yeah. I didn't splurge on anything and since I never really grew much, I didn't need to buy school uniforms every year." Harry said with a shrug. "I never knew anything about the other vaults until I came back in August."

 

"It's a good thing you didn't drain them. It would have given the old coot more ammunition against you."

 

"I take it he wants to sack me." Harry stated in a dull voice.

 

"Yes, but if he succeeds, then he'll be looking for a new Potions Master." Harry looked at me in wide-eyed shock. "I told you, I'm not letting you go and nothing Albus can do will stop me."

 

"Are you sure you want to go through all that for me?" Harry asked in a small voice.

 

"You are more than worth the hassle of dealing with an insane Albus. Besides, much of this situation is my fault. I knew you were my soul mate when I first saw you."

 

"Did you hate my father that much?"

 

"No. It had nothing to do with your father. I feared to lose my freedom and what having such a bond meant." Harry gave me a puzzled look at the last part of my statement and I had to elaborate. I keep forgetting he wasn't raised in a wizarding household. "Usually when soul mates are found, it's because one of the pair is unstable and I had assumed it was me all those years ago." Harry gave a self deprecating laugh before replying.

 

"Yeah, surely Dumbledore's Golden Gryffindor couldn't be the one to need something to steady him. I probably should have let the Hat send me to Slytherin. You might have noticed how screwed up I was before my sixth year."

 

"The Hat wanted to place you in my house?" Harry gave a nod in response. "Perhaps I might have relented on my attempts to drive you away if you were in my house and I was forced to pay attention to you. Not that my attitude prevented your feelings to home in on me anyway. Why didn't you let it?"

 

"Other than hearing that Voldemort was from that house, I had met Malfoy and didn't want anything to do with him. He started off on the wrong foot before he knew who I was. He reminded me of my cousin Dudley."

 

"Yes, Draco never did think before he acted. Like his father, he had an impulse control problem."

 

"Harry, Severus, are you there?" Minerva's voice echoed through the partly open door to Harry's office.

 

"We're in here, Minerva." I called and seconds later Minerva slipped through the door with a very serious expression.

 

"You'll both be glad to hear that we've refused to let Harry be fired and Poppy's currently giving Albus a thorough exam. His behavior is very erratic. She'll let us know the results when she's done."

 

"Isn't that breaking doctor/patient confidentiality?" Harry asked with a frown.

 

"Albus has no living family and since his condition affects Severus and me we'll be acting as his family. We'll make treatment decisions if he's unable to."

 

Harry nodded in understanding and called for a house-elf to bring tea and snacks while we waited for Poppy's diagnosis. The house-elf that responded was an oddly dressed one that seemed familiar and was one I'd noticed hovering around Harry frequently. Actually, I've noticed any number of house-elves about Harry, as if they were keeping an eye on him. The clothed house-elf looked me in the eye and smiled before disappearing with a crack of displaced air. It was an odd sensation, given the fact that most house-elves rarely took their eyes off the floor or their master's knees. Harry noticed the exchange and laughed.

 

"Dobby's a free elf. I tricked Malfoy into freeing him after the Chamber incident."

 

"Ah, that explains where he got those brass balls of his. He'd have to have them in order to defy Lucius."

 

"Yeah, he did and you should have seen Malfoy's face when Dobby blasted him down the stairs. He's very aggressive when he wants to be."

 

"I'll keep that in mind." I told Harry and gave Minerva a glare as she stifled a laugh behind her hand.

 

We quietly had tea and nibbled on our snacks while we waited for Poppy to arrive. When she flooed into Harry's rooms, she looked like she had just treated both Harry and I simultaneously; she was completely out of sorts. Harry poured her a cup of tea and, in tribute to all the time he'd spent in her domain, creamed and sugared it to her liking. Halfway through her cup, she finally regained enough composure to tell us her findings.

 

"Albus is suffering from a chemical imbalance in his brain. Whether it's due to his age or all the curses that struck him during the battle against You-Know-Who, I can't tell." Poppy told us with a sigh. "Most likely his behavior concerning you is due to this, Harry. I can't imagine why he would act like he did towards you. Severus, are you familiar with the potion your Grandfather took before he died?"

 

"Of course. It works similar to the Muggle's Alzheimer's Disease medication. The only difference is, with the potion, we can correct specific imbalances. You have the specifications for Albus'?"

 

"Yes, I do." Poppy handed me a list, which I carefully checked to make sure I had the necessary ingredients to correct Albus' problem. "I am just not sure how long the potion will keep him balanced, Severus. We may have to continually adjust the formula. His magic is failing quickly and I don't know when it'll shut down completely."

 

"Fawkes believes we'll lose him around spring time." I told them all quietly as I tucked the list into my robes.

 

"Severus, did Fawkes choose you?" Minerva asked with a stunned look. I shook my head in response before speaking.

 

"No, he's chosen Harry. The only reason I can speak with him is because he couldn't tell me what was wrong with me without opening a link between us. The bloody bird drove me mad all summer."

 

"Your soul bond was the cause of your problems?" Poppy asked curiously.

 

"Yes. The blasted bird just about told me to stop being an ass and corner the brat." I told the two older women as I pulled Harry closer to me.

 

Harry smiled sadly, but kept quiet. Our talk wandered to the work our students were doing and Harry grimaced when he mentioned the horrid work his older years had been handing in. We then launched into rather detailed descriptions of Harry's predecessors. After Minerva and Poppy left, Harry finished his marking in the dungeons while I began preparing Albus' potion. When I looked up after setting the first group of ingredients simmering in the cauldron, I found Harry grading my first year student's papers.

 

"If I remember correctly you never did well enough in my class to allow you to mark those papers."

 

"I learned enough despite your attitude and Malfoy's constant sabotaging to manage a high Exceeds Expectations on my Potions OWL." Harry replied with a smirk.

 

After checking what he had marked and finding his marking to be consistent with my own, sans sarcastic comments, I let him finish the marking and went back to the potion. By the time I was finished for the night, Harry was done with more than half of my unmarked essays. After a quick wash, we headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry appeared to not have much of an appetite, as he initially pecked at his plate of food. But by the end of dinner, he had managed to force down at least half of it. He hadn't much of a choice, of course, what with being sandwiched between both me and Poppy, who I knew would badger Harry constantly until he did eat. Afterwards, we returned to my rooms and repeated the previous night's events. I awoke again the next morning well rested and content. Who would have known this slip of a man would be able to banish twenty five years worth of nightmares just with his presence alone? 

 

We spent the next several months in that comfortable routine. We had several ups and downs and more arguments that I care to mention. Harry emotions swung from one extreme to another so frequently, that if I hadn't known better; I would have sworn he was pregnant. There were many times when his withdrawal symptoms so overwhelmed him that he tried to sneak off the grounds in order to search for what he thought he needed. He was always caught by me, Minerva, Poppy or anyone of the hundred or so house-elves working in the castle. Less frequently, he was caught by the older students in my house who remember Alfred Payne and the struggle we had to clean that youth up. 

 

There were days that he demanded angrily that I hand over the drugs he knew damn well that I didn't have and I reacted just as angrily in response, which resulted in Harry flinging any object he could lob at my head. I was thankful he never resorted to spells. I didn't think I'd have a chance if he started throwing curses at me. There were times he took different roads to his goal of satisfying the deadly craving he had. In those moments, he wasn't too proud to beg and those instances broke my heart. Harry never, in all the time I've known him, begged for anything. When Harry didn't beg, he threw himself at me and offered sexual favours in exchange for the drugs I wouldn't hand over. I was tempted every time he did so, but I remembered the one very uncomfortable conversation we had with Poppy. Until the blood tests Harry took were evaluated and he was deemed free of the various Muggle diseases he could have contracted due to his less than stellar behaviour while away, we were not going to pursue a more intimate relationship. There was still a month or more away, before we'd find out if his recklessness had a price this time.

 

Those days that I refused his sexual advances always resulted with him barricading himself in his bedroom, refusing to come out for anything. Those evenings, I bedded down on the sofa in his sitting room and woke the next morning with him precariously balanced on the small sliver of sofa I wasn't laying on, clutching my clothes as if they were a life line. 

 

The situation between him and Albus took about two months to resolve and that was mostly due to waiting for Albus' potion to take effect. Once Albus was back to his annoying self, the old man took my last words to heart and slowly rebuilt his relationship with Harry. Minerva, Poppy or I would hover in the background every time the two would talk. I wasn't going to risk Harry being hurt if Albus' treatments failed. Eventually the old wounds were healed and Harry forgave the old man, though their relationship was never quite the same as when Harry was a student.

 

Much to my relief, Harry steadied as more of the toxins in his system were flushed away by his body. He didn't try to sneak off and find what he was forbidden to have and our relationship deepened. By the time the term ended, we managed to smooth over most of the past hurts we'd inflicted on each other and I admitted to causing the most damage. The only true bad spots we had were caused by outside influences. The first was the blood tests that Harry took, which showed inconclusive results due to mishandling of the sample by those idiots at St. Mungo's. The other was the constant need to alter Albus' potions. When the old version failed, Albus returned to his persecution of Harry until the new version had time to adjust his brain's chemical balance. 

 

Spring came and went and Albus was still going strong, despite the constant need to adjust his potions and that event happened with increasing frequency as time marched on. Once word of Harry's return made it to the general wizarding populace, he was inundated with owls from every eligible and single witch in the country. Nothing he did would stop the waves of marriage proposals from pouring in. He even resorted to an interview with Rita Skeeter, where he mentioned that he was already with someone and had no interest in pursuing another relationship. It didn't work. Instead, it made those hopefuls more determined to be the one to snag the Boy-Who-Lived. 

 

The inundation of mail from predatory witches wasn't the only thing that bothered Harry as June rolled around. The Ministry was hosting its annual celebration of the 'Defeat of Voldemort' and this year the event was being hosted at Hogwarts instead of the Ministry Ballroom. Harry hadn't spoken to his friends and surrogate family since he'd left Hogwarts at the end of his seventh year. He feared their reaction now that he'd returned, especially given how he hadn't written them since he'd been back. I knew he'd worried about their reactions to our relationship and I didn't blame him. I had never treated them well and I didn't expect the Weasleys to deal well with the news. I couldn't care less about the hoards of women trying to steal him away. Them I'd have gladly hexed into oblivion without a second thought. 

 

Harry was a bundle of nerves the week before the Ministry's party. He spent several hours talking with Madam Malkin through the floo about dress robes and even managed to get the elderly witch to come to the school to measure him for the robes. I was grateful we managed to get Harry's weight up to something resembling normal, though the moment Poppy was happy with Harry's she turned her attention to mine. Fortunately for her, she didn't badger me like she did Harry. Instead she appealed to Harry, who gave me one of those looks that made me buckle quickly. I don't know when he turned me into a puddle of goo, but thankfully he never used his powers against me in front of anyone. It would ruin my reputation far more than any caring gesture I'd made in public towards him.

 

The day of the festivities dawned and Harry cringed as the owls swept into the Great Hall. Despite Albus' best efforts, the mail to Harry was still getting through and Harry was getting a little desperate to escape the attention he didn't want or need. An idea began to form in my head and Poppy unintentionally aided that plan when she ordered Harry to the infirmary. Once he was safely ensconced in her domain, I quickly made my way to Hogsmeade and apparated to Diagon Alley. I walked into the first jewelry store that caught my eye. Thirty minutes later I walked out with a set of bonding rings and a promise one. I couldn't wait to see all those disappointed faces when I presented Harry with them. 

 

The party was like any other Ministry function, completely boring. I don't know how Albus and Minerva stood attending such useless gatherings. Harry sat stiffly beside me and watched with wary eyes every female that turned in his direction. About an hour into our boring evening, two familiar heads of hair entered the room and neither took much time in finding Harry in the crowd. The former Ms. Granger and her husband Weasley made their way to our table and the female of the duo stood in front of Harry with her hands on her hips.

 

"Harry James Potter, where have you been? You never bothered to write! We were worried about you!" The bushy haired witch snarled at a very pale and silent Harry. I decided to intervene before she caused a scene.

 

"Please kindly refrain from channeling your mother-in-law and sit like a civilized human being." I told the witch, who grudgingly sat. Her spouse took several seconds longer to sit, and he did so with a scowl across his face.

 

Harry reached out and grasped my hand before answering his friend.

 

"I was in the States, Hermione. I was too depressed to really notice much of anything." 

 

"What could have happened that would make you behave like that? Last we heard from you was you liked someone and then nothing." Weasley asked with a hint of suppressed anger in his voice. He was staring at our linked hands as he spoke.

 

"There was and I was going to talk to him before breakfast that morning and saw him with someone else. After that, I blanked out and left." Harry said quietly.

 

"HIM?! Since when are you gay, Harry? You dated my sister, for crying out loud!" Weasley hissed.

 

"Your sister used a love potion on me after she broke up with Dean." Weasley made to deny Harry's claim, but Harry didn't give him a chance to. "She used one of Fred and George's potions in the perfume bottle. That's why they stopped making them for the store. They caught her pouring the stuff all over my belongings on the train home during sixth year." Harry snarled and I smirked at the dumbfounded look on Weasley's face.

 

"Harry, why are you holding Snape's hand?" The know-it-all asked quietly.

 

"He's the person I was going to talk to that day." Harry's quiet words made the witch turn to me for an explanation. 

 

"The Ministry forced me to aid in the capture of any remaining free Death Eaters. One of those was Lucius Malfoy. Lucius' brain frequently resided between his legs and offered the best opportunity to get him to incriminate himself. Harry saw us the day I managed to get him to talk within hearing of the Aurors."

 

"Oh. Are you together now?"

 

"Yes." I glared at the witch to shut her up, but unfortunately it did nothing to stop her spouse.

 

"HIM!" Weasley roared and stepped several feet away from the table before turning back to hiss at Harry. "Why him? He's done nothing other than treat you like crap for years. Tell me why?"

 

"Ron," Harry hissed, "he's my soul mate. Who else would I be with?"

 

That revelation stopped Weasley cold for several moments, before the temperamental red-head turned his attention to me.

 

"You knew all along he was you soul mate didn't you?" He hissed and at my nod he pulled his fist back as if he was going to punch me, before lowering it. "Why the hell did you do what you did to him?"

 

"That, Mr. Weasley, is between Harry and me. He understands and accepts my reasoning, as well as forgives me for our past animosity. Leave it be."

 

"I'm happy for you both." Harry's other friend stated. "But if you ever pull a stunt like that again, Harry, I'll skin you alive."

 

Harry didn't get a chance to catch up with his friends. The Minister decided right then to force Harry to accept his Order of Merlin First Class in front of the hordes of hormonal single witches. Harry did as he was bidden, but not without dragging me up with him. I smirked inwardly at the gasps from the crowd and made sure I had my most forbidding scowl in place. Harry accepted the medal with a sigh and took a step back as the massive flock of witches surged forward. Thankfully the Aurors stepped in and shoved them back and I moved us closer to Albus and Minerva. I pulled the box with the rings out of my robes and when we were safely ensconced between Albus and Minerva; I stroked the wild tangle of white hair that no one in the room seemed to notice he now bore to get his attention. I made sure that everyone looking in our direction saw the velvet box.

 

"Harry, would you bond with me?" I asked in a voice that only Harry, Albus and Minerva could hear.

 

Harry looked up at me in surprise, but that didn't last long. The sheer joy on his face made me forget to breathe and I almost missed his response.

 

"Yes, Severus. I'd love to." 

 

I opened the velvet box and removed the promise ring, after giving him a chance to see the bonding rings that were also in the box. Minerva took the bonding rings and their box so I could place the promise ring on his finger. Once the ring was securely on his left hand, Harry cupped his hand behind my head and pulled my head down so he could capture my lips in a heated kiss, ignoring the crowd that was now staring at us. I returned the kiss fervently and relished the dismayed squawks of the female contingent of our audience. As the seconds ticked by, the tears began to pour from those once hopeful witches that hadn't taken a hint and by the time we broke apart, the sweet sound of fainting bodies reached my ears. I turned to look out over the crowd to see bunches of crying witches wailing in denial, the hopeful parents of those that had fainted trying to revive their offspring, and the stunned look from many of Harry's peers. I then did something that sent anyone who'd ever known me for any length of time reeling to the floor comatose.

 

I smiled.

 

***FIN***


End file.
